


Falling

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feels, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Alec smiled. He honestly could not remember a time when he'd ever been so happy. He wasn't even sure, before tonight, that it was possible to be this happy. It was almost unsettling this feeling of pure unadulterated happiness. Almost but not entirely. Alec was sure, that given the chance, this was a feeling he could get used to. It was a feeling that he wanted to get used to.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Y'all didn't think I was gonna let the opportunity of getting those photo booth pictures go by without writing something, did you? Cause I wasn't. And I didn't. I didn't have a choice once I saw the pictures. <3 <3

Alec smiled. He honestly could not remember a time when he'd ever been so happy. He wasn't even sure, before tonight, that it was possible to be this happy. It was almost unsettling this feeling of pure unadulterated happiness. Almost but not entirely. Alec was sure, that given the chance, this was a feeling he could get used to. It was a feeling that he wanted to get used to.

“Penny for your thoughts, darling?” Magnus asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Alec smiled, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Magnus' lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind Alec could hear a voice screaming at him to stop, that he was in a public place, that people could see, that he was disgusting and no one wanted to see how filthy and dirty and wrong he was. It was a familiar voice, but Alec refused to let even his mother's voice, her unjust opinions, put a damper on his happiness any longer.

“Hm? No, its nothing. Just...” Alec trailed off with a sigh, his smile dimmed slightly but a faint trace of it was still there. “I'm having a good time.” He admitted, leaning into Magnus' side as the other man reached out to grasp his hand. “And it just, surprised me is all.”

“You're surprised to be having a good time. With me?” Magnus had to ask. Despite how amazing their night had been so far, it was obvious something was happening in his Shadowhunter's mind.

“What? Magnus, no. I always have a good time when I'm with you.” Alec said shyly and Magnus grinned. “Shut up. You know what I mean. I just. For the first time, in quite possibly my entire life, I feel free. I don't feel like I have someone breathing down my neck, expecting more out of me than I can offer and it startled me.”

“There are never any expectations when you're with me, Alexander. I hope you know that.” Magnus said seriously and Alec chuckled lightly as he knocked his shoulder into Magnus'.

“You're pretty much the only person in my life that isn't always expecting something. Its like you're just happy to be with me or something.” Alec said with an air of humor and Magnus jumped.

“Darling. I am just happy to be with you.” He said and Alec turned, his head cocked slightly to the side in confusion. “Surely you know that. It isn't just your pretty face I so admire. Darling, we could be sitting in my loft watching horrible reality television eating take out from containers and I would still be as deliriously happy with you there as I am here.”

“Magnus.” Alec said, very clearly embarrassed by his boyfriends words if the blush slowly creeping up his neck was anything to go by. As they continued to walk, still hand in hand, something caught Alec's eye for the third time in as many minutes. Magnus noticed the second time Alec spotted one of the photo booth kiosks but kept his mouth shut for once. He would leave this one up to Alec.

As they walked, Alec let his mind wander to the possibility of more dates with Magnus like this. Being whisked away to foreign cities whenever they so desired it. Just because. For no other reason than because they wanted to spend time together, away from their lives, just basking in one another's company. The thought of it was thrilling. But then so was the prospect of being able to just spend a night in with Magnus. Eating take out and watching whatever reality television was. Alec didn't know for sure but he was excited to find out. He was excited to find out so many new and different things where Magnus was concerned. One of which caught his eye for the fifth time and Alec decided that it was four times too many to be anything but fate.

“Magnus, I. Would you? Uh, I mean.” Alec stuttered, suddenly unsure of how to ask his boyfriend (and that term was never getting old as far as Alec was concerned) to take a picture with him. He'd discovered after seeing the second booth that that was what it was for. After watching a couple of giggling teenage girls come stumbling out of it, laughing easily and rather loudly as they took a strip of pictures from a slot on the outside. 

“Yes? Alexander?” Magnus once again pulled Alec from his thoughts.

“I was thinking. Would you, maybe, like to... to take a picture? Together. With me.” Alec finally managed to ask, cursing his inept self. He was an adult but for whatever reason, being around Magnus somehow turned him into a bumbling kid with a crush.

“I would love to, Alexander.” Magnus answered, smile so happy and genuine that for a moment, Alec was struck speechless. He couldn't understand how this beautiful man that could have anyone he wanted, somehow wanted him. It was becoming a pattern for him to thank the angels every day for Magnus Bane.

And if later, after their date in Tokyo was over, when Alec was back in the Institute, in his room, did he pull a strip of photos out of his jacket pocket and carefully lean it up against the lamp on his bedside table, well, no one needed to know. It was for him and him alone to see. With one final look at his own face, staring down at Magnus who was looking into the camera, Alec let the exhaustion from the day catch up with him. Smiling happily, Alec slept. For once at ease and unconcerned with whatever tomorrow was going to bring. 

His last thought before sleep finally took him was to wonder if this was what falling in love felt like. He really hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Now... HOW ABOUT THOSE MALEC PHOTO BOOTH PICTURES?!


End file.
